Chaos Energy (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Chaos energy, also called Emerald forces and''' Chaos Emerald energy', is a mystical power generated by objects like the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, the Super Emeralds, and the Master Emerald by transforming thoughts into power. Like batteries, the Emeralds have positive and negative polarities. The positive energies are primarily used by Sonic and his allies to protect the world at large while the negative energies are used by villains such as Doctor Eggman to aid his schemes for world domination. Applications *'Thoughts into power: Conduits for Chaos Energy are capable of transforming the user's thoughts into power, ergo enriching the Chaos Energy with their "hearts". Users with thoughts characterized as inherently "negative" or are performing acts of "evil" tap into Negative Chaos Energy. Users who perform acts of heroism, acknowledge their allies, and in general are inherently "good" tap into Positive Chaos Energy, which is considered more dominant. *Chaos Energy Manipulation: Upon harnessing and channeling Chaos Energy, users are capable of manipulating the energies to their whim to perform various supernatural powers conducted through '''Chaos Control. *'Chaos Powers: '''Chaos powers, or '''Chaos Actions', is a term referring to the various supernatural abilities derived from Chaos Energy. The most common user of these techniques is Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Energy Absorption: '''If conduits for Chaos Energy (such as the Chaos Energy) rendered inert, they can be "replenished" through being "enriched" by the user's thoughts. The Chaos Emeralds have also shown to automatically absorb hostile or antagonistic energies from opposing sides, rendering Super forms safeguarded from enemy Energy Manipulators. *'Super Transformation: A Super Transformation (also called a '''Super State or Super form), is a state beings can attain after absorbing vast amounts of Chaos Energy. This tremendously enhances their innate talents, boosting their physical prowess and regular powers on an unfathomable scale. It also bestows new abilities, remarkably Invulnerability and Flight, which are the most defining traits of a Super form. *'Power Bestowal: '''As stated before, Chaos Energy can grant the user new powers in the form of a Super form. Super forms themselves are able to "share" their energy with others, allowing them to attain Super forms of their own. Super Sonic has done this on two occasions and Tails was able to grant common Flickies super states of their own. *'Energy Manipulation: Conventional uses of Chaos Energy are still exceptionally versatile. Users are able to project deadly energy blasts that can home in on and paralyze or stun opponents. Users are also capable of channeling Chaos Energy to amplify their striking power, which can lead into coating themselves in a destructive aura that turns them into a living projectile allowing them to mow down anything in their path unhindered. Offense aside, Chaos Energy can also be utilized to form defensive barriers. *Time Manipulation:' *'Time Travel:' *'Spatial Manipulation:' *'Teleportation:' *'Dimensional Travel:' *'Reality Warping:' *'Reality Restoration:' *'Healing:' *'BFR:' *'Sealing:' *'Duplication:' *'Mind Control:' *'Elemental Manipulation:''' Some beings have shown to gain an elemental ability after absorbing Chaos Energy. This includes Light, Water, Ice, and so on. Category:Maverick Zero X